The invention relates to a capacitive dynamometer, i.e. a device for measuring a mechanical force by means of capacitive electrodes.
From the German published patent application No. 1,909,979 a capacitive dynamometer is known comprising an elastic body having a cavity in which two capacitive electrode sets are so arranged that the capacity value of one set is increased and the capacity value of the other set is decreased under the influence of deformation of the elastic body in the direction of the force to be measured. In this known apparatus temperature compensation is possible only to a very limited extent, and in the case of appreciable changes of temperature measuring errors are therefore unavoidable and can be kept at an acceptable level only by using special and expensive materials having a very low coefficient of thermal expansion.